Advances in micro-electronic fabrication technology have allowed the creation of Micro-Electrical Mechanical Systems (MEMS) capable of motion and applying force at the micron level. By using micro-electronic fabrication techniques, MEMS devices may be mass-produced in batches. However, during batch fabrication of MEMS devices, process variations and limitations, contaminants, and other factors can result in fabrication tolerances that give rise to substantial variation in device properties. In particular, it remains challenging to fabricate a plurality of MEMS devices having a precisely repeatable size and shape in order to ensure consistent operation.